1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of image capture, and more particularly to a camera system and method for aligning images and presenting a series of aligned images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of smartphones, many of which include a built-in camera, the popularity of cameras and amateur photography has significantly increased, specifically digital photography. In digital photography, a camera including an array of electronic photodetectors is used to capture an image, as opposed to traditional film photography, where a strip of film is used to capture an image. In analog photography, an image is imprinted on light-sensitive film (also called a negative) which is then used to produce a photograph on paper. Although a negative on a used roll of film may be viewed once the roll of film is removed from a camera, film photography does not provide a user with any feedback until the film is removed from the camera and/or is developed.
In digital photography, because an image is captured and stored electronically, the image that has been captured may often be reviewed on a viewing screen (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen on the camera or a screen on a smartphone) shortly after the image has been captured. In addition, many digital cameras may be used to take video (e.g., a constant stream of images, with or without sound).
Both film and digital cameras may be used to construct a time-lapse, or a sequence of frames (or images) captured at set intervals to record changes that take place over time. The frames may be shown at a normal speed, a reduced speed, or an enhanced speed to depict change of a particular object, scene, etc. over time. A time-lapse typically requires use of a tripod or markers to properly align the camera to create consistency between images. However, with both digital and film cameras, the user cannot concurrently compare a previously captured image with a currently framed image. As such, it can be difficult to create a time-lapse of photographs taken over a prolonged period of time and/or in a public setting because it may be difficult or impossible to leave the tripod or markers in the same position or on a viewfinder of the camera, or the tripod may be needed to capture unrelated images and thus the user would need to move the tripod or purchase multiple tripods. Further, it can be difficult or impossible to take a time-lapse with relatively smooth transitions of non-stationary objects, for example, of a person's face, as the person will not maintain one orientation relative to the tripod or markers over a prolonged period of time.
In many instance, there may be a desire to align and/or compare subsequently captured images without the use of a time-lapse style sequence. For example, cameras are often used to capture photographs of children at different stages of life, such as birthdays. However, it can be difficult for a viewer to view and appreciate the similarities and differences between distinct images when each image is captured from a different perspective. Typically, a mark is drawn on the wall, or a mark may be made on a viewfinder to provide some sort of reference point, but these do not indicate appropriate depth, angle, etc.
In addition, many procedures in the medical field require comparison of measurements taken at distinct points in time. For example, skin cancer is often detected by measuring changes in size, shape, and/or color of a patient's moles on their skin. Similarly, breast cancer is detected by measuring changes in size and shape of irregularities inside a patient's breast using X-ray imaging of the breast. Although there are general guidelines for assessing normal sizes, shapes, etc., changes in a patient are often the most critical for providing a diagnosis. However, it can be difficult to compare different screenings or test results taken at a first time and a second time for a plurality of reasons. For example, it may be difficult to properly align imaging equipment relative to the patient, resulting in a variation in angle and portion of the patient that is imaged. Similarly, it may be difficult to orient the patient relative to the imaging equipment. Further, it may be difficult to recognize minute differences in size, shape, etc. when the first test results and the second test results are compared side by side. As such, diagnoses are often limited by the quality of the test results and the ability of the physician to compare test results taken at different points in time.